Do Fairies Have Tails?
by Maddy and Sarah
Summary: Lyla Wiseman and Rin Hirose grew up in Edolas in a guild named Fairytail. One day, they bump into Lucy and Natsu from another world called Earth. With their past quickly unraveling, Lyla and Rin will soon have to adapt to a completely new life.


"Gramps!" A small child with long black hair shouted.

"What is it, Lyla? I'm a little busy at the moment." Makarov, the master of the Fairytail guild replied as he sat on the bar counter drinking a beer, talking to an equally attractive woman as him.

"I found something cool I want to show you!" She said.

"Can it wait?"

"No!"

"Lyla. We talked about patience." He said in a stern voice.

She used her magic to levitate him off of the bar table and forcefully took him to see the 'cool thing'.

When they arrived to the front of the guild, there was a small ,around three years old, with purple hair, girl looking up. A large worm hole was in the sky, currently getting bigger by the minute. "Look! It's so pretty." The girl, Rin, said.

"What is that?" Someone from inside said, their voice trailing off.

"It's a wormhole." Makarov said, turning around to walk back inside. It's very dangerous so let's go back insi-"

"Gramps!" Lyla and Rin yelled. When Makarov turned around, he saw that the two girls were half way into the portal. Taking no time at all, Makarov enlarged his entire body and went to grab them. But he was too late. The wormhole had engulfed Lyla and Rin.

They woke up in an unfamiliar setting. She looked to her left and saw the fairy tail emblem on a wooden sign and rushed inside.

"Gramps, gramps, where are you?" She yelled, drawing the attention of everyone. They all stopped what they were doing and stared wide eyed at the two girls. Familiar faces all around her; completely different attitudes. She saw a bunch of small kids her age with all sorts of different hair colours: black, brown, white, blue, blonde and pink.

"Are you lost?" A man with orange/ brown hair and a scruffy beard asked.

"Gildarts?" The young one, Rin asked. A burly looking man with orange hair turned around, a cup in hand.

"Lyla! Rin!" Everyone yelled in unison.

...

"What's the Royal Army?" Lyla asked while Gildarts tucked her in bed.

"The Royal Army is a team of bad knights who are recruited to eliminate all magic users. This is why we must always be at a new location, because we don't want them to catch us."

Growing up in Edolas had made Lyla and Rin tough. They were constantly being hunted by the royal army because the Edolas version of them was killed in a raid, so they didn't understand why they were back so they went out of their way to target the two friends.

...

"Rin, pass it over here!" Lyla yelled as she ran away from two royal soldiers.

"Alright, here!" She tossed the fragile vase to her companion.

They had stolen back a precious vase that the royal guards took from a citizen on one of their raids.

"You two will pay for this! Stealing royal property and using magic in public!" Said one of the soldiers.

"Royal property? You took this from an innocent citizen. You're monsters!" Rin yelled back.

An approaching vehicle came from behind, "Get in, guys!" It was Natsu and Lucy coming to the rescue. Lyla got in first and grabbed Rin's hand, helping her in.

"You guys are nothing but trouble," Lucy laughed, "What would we do without you?" Rin and Lyla looked at each other briefly and turned back to face Lucy, giving her a grin.

...

"All I'm saying is that guy was kind of rude, considering you guys risked your life to get his vase back." Lucy grumbled. She was an odd character, Lucy Ashley has brown eyes and blonde hair that is tied up with a skull hair band. She dressed in a revealing, black leotard with a large collar that is exposed at the front and is cut to reveal her stomach and cleavage. She has a vulgar and aggressive personality, but despite this, she genuinely cares a lot for her guild and would go out of her way to protect them.

"I agree! Let's go back and teach them some gratitude!" Natsu shouted. Natsu Dragion has spiky pink hair protruding in all directions. He wears maroon colored goggles which he often places on his head. While in his vehicle he is highly arrogant, condescending, and, in general, rude, as shown when he brags about being the fastest man in the Edolas Fairy Tail Guild every chance that he gets.

But when he's outside of a vehicle, his personality undergoes a drastic change: his condescending and rude mannerisms all but disappear, instead being replaced with apologetic cowardice and extreme politeness. He appears to be quite frightened of Lucy Ashley, as she quite often puts him in submission holds.

Lyla and Rin responded by giggling.

When they arrived back at the guild, Gildarts was sitting on a chair, impatiently tapping his feet. "Hey Guildar-" Rin started to say but was cut off by him. "Where have you four been? I have specifically asked you guys not to go and do missions because the royal army is very dangerous. What would we do if you guys got killed again?"

"Again? What do you mean?" Lyla asked.

"N-nevermind. Just don't do it again." He scratched his head, flustered.

"Guys, we got trouble," Levy yelled, ending her inevitable brawl with her frenemy, Lucy. "The Fairy Hunter is close by." Erza Knightwalker is the Fairy Hunter in Edolas, set to destroy the guild. In a mission to capture and exterminate the Fairy Tail members, Erza often fails since the guild is able to teleport away. She is sadistic and cruel, showing no sympathy towards her enemies; killing them without mercy. She was involved in the killing of over half of the members of Fairy Tail thus, earning her epithet. She puts a great deal of pride in her title.

A loud crash could be heard from a few miles away. Levy began profusely clicking and smashing buttons. The entire guild had begun to shake; as everyone took hold of something, the guild had disappeared into a new location just as Knightwalker was about to break open the doors.

It took a few moments for everyone to regain consciousness, but Lyla was the first and only person who wasn't unconscious.

"Come on Lyla, let's go scope out the new location." Rin held her hand out to her friend to help her up from the crash.

"I'll never understand how you are never impacted by those stupid teleportation crashes." Lyla laughed.

...

The location was near a new town called Sycca. They had walked down the streets when they saw a familiar blonde and pink haired duo. "How did they beat us here?" Lyla asked.

But something was different about these two. Lucy's outfit wasn't the usual, and Natsu had some weird garments on as well. They were accompanied by a girl with blue hair that looked like a smaller version of Wendy.

Lyla's senses had told her that these were not people from Edolas.

"Stay back, Rin." She pushed her smaller friend behind her, as the three strangers closely approached.

"Lyla? Rin? Is that really you?" The odd Natsu and Lucy yelled in sync.

This was going to be an interesting encounter.


End file.
